Unforgettable memories
by Otohiime
Summary: De alguna manera Hidan presiente el cruel destino que le tocará vivir junto a su compañero Kakuzu. Un día antes de su última misión juntos, Hidan decide confesarle a Kakuzu sus sentimientos, que pasará después? Averígüenlo ustedes mismos


Todo lo que comienza termina y todo lo que termina nunca mas vuelve. Las personas luchan contra su destino pero no pueden evitarlo, la historia esta escrita, nadie ni nada puede cambiar eso, lo único que pueden hacer es llevarse un buen recuerdo del momento.

.: Unforgettable memories :.

by ¤ NaDy ¤

Era una tarde cálida y de cielo rojizo. Una brisa soplaba con cierta fuerza, las flores, los árboles, todo iba al ritmo del viento como si bailaran una danza ceremonial en nombre de la naturaleza.

Un chico de capa negra y nubes rojas se encontraba parado en medio de toda esa danza armoniosa.

No pasaba los 20 años y su hermoso rostro y su cabellera plateada lo hacían ver como un ángel caído del cielo. Lucía un rostro melancólico y triste.

Había algo que lo molestaba y no estaría bien consigo mismo hasta lograrlo, él "quería" de manera especial a su compañero y pareja en la organización Akatsuki, Kakuzu.

Pero él jamás dio signo alguno de sentir lo mismo por Hidan.

Eso hacia que se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos de tan solo pensarlo.

- Que hago?...siento que algo malo va a pasar, tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos lo mas rápido posible, porque quizás después sea demasiado tarde. No quiero terminar como Deidara.

Recordó al chico rubio de su organización quien no pudo expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos a "su Danna" antes que este fuera asesinado en una de las misiones encomendadas por Pein. Ahora se lamenta el no haberse declarado antes.

- Ne...Hidan-sempai!! o - lo llamo desde la entrada de la puerta de la organización un chico moreno con una extraña mascara naranja, también pertenecía a Akatsuki - entre rápido que va a llover y se va a mojar!!

- Ya voy - respondió sin ganas y se dirigió a la guarida.

Dentro era como una enorme mansión con pasillos muy largos. Hidan caminó hacia su cuarto, el cual compartía con Kakuzu.

- Tobi se va a su cuarto!! - el moreno se dirigió al pasillo contrario corriendo infantilmente con los brazos extendidos.

El peliplata abrió la puerta de golpe y entró al oscuro y frío cuarto donde se encontraba su compañero Kakuzu, que no le prestó mucha atención su llegada, e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba sentado en una esquina de su cama y unos papeles en mano dándole la espalda al chico.

Hidan lo miraba de reojo con una mirada que parecía querer comérselo. Se sentó en su cama mirándolo fijamente.

Hubo un silencio muy molesto en el cuarto que parecía nunca acabar.

De pronto el ojiverde rompió el silencio.

- Hidan, Pein ha dicho que mañana tenemos que seguir con la misión de Konoha - añadió sin mirarlo siquiera.

- Hai! - asintió el joven - es ahora o nunca - se dijo para sí mismo.

Las manos le comenzaron a temblar y a sudar exageradamente, se puso nervioso y no sabia como comenzar, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Pero ya estaba decidido a declararle sus sentimientos. Se sonrojo y abrió sus rozados labios para decirle todo lo que sentía. El seguía sin mirarlo.

- Ka...

- Hidan... - ya no lo dijo con el tono frió de siempre

- Uhm? O/O - no se esperaba eso - di...dime

- Tu también has tenido un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto no?

- A...a que te refieres?

- No te hagas el tonto Hidan, tu bien sabes a que me refiero - por fin volteó a mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada preocupada, algo que Hidan nunca había visto en él - de esta misión no vamos a salir bien

El peliplata se impresionó de que su compañero haya tenido el mismo presentimiento que él.

- si, también estuve presintiendo lo mismo, pero si este es nuestro destino, no podemos escapar de él - dijo con voz queda

- tienes razón - era la primer vez que estaba de acuerdo con él - por eso antes tenía que decirte algo, Hidan.

- yo también tengo que decirte algo dime...

Kakuzu se separo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él. Se arrodilló al frente. Hidan se sonrojó aun más de lo que ya estaba.

- Quería decirte algo importante porque quizás no pueda decírtelo después - lo miraba fijamente a sus rojizos ojos

- O/O

- Yo, aunque no parezca, con todo lo que he pasado contigo, las misiones y convivencia he podido sacar la conclusión de que yo te... - Hidan le puso su mano encima de su mascara que tapaba su marcado rostro

- No...no digas nada, guárdatelo para después

Y por puro impulso Hidan bajó con una de sus manos la mascara y le dio un cálido beso el cual Kakuzu correspondió inmediatamente; cuando Hidan entró en razón por lo que había hecho sus latidos comenzaron a ser mas fuertes que nunca, eran tan fuertes que sentía como algo hincaba su corazón; trató de separarse pero Kakuzu no se lo permitió empujando su cabeza hacia él con sus brazos.

Un beso profundo y húmedo, el juego que hacían con sus lenguas, junto con la presión de los brazos de Kakuzu hicieron deseara los dos que ese momento no se acabara nunca. Pero, por falta de respiración tuvieron que dejarlo. Los dos se separaron.

El peliplata comenzó a tomar aire rápidamente y Kakuzu lo comenzó a mirar de una manera rara, como si tratara de decirle con la mirada : "¿Cuál es tu respuesta?" . Hidan entendió rápidamente a su compañero.

- Quiero tener un bonito recuerdo tuyo Kakuzu - lo abrazo fuertemente - porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti

El aludido correspondió el abrazo

- Que recuerdo deseas llevarte de mi? - le preguntó de manera tierna, cosa nunca vista en él

- Algo que no me haga olvidarte donde quiera que esté - dijo separándose de él con timidez

Kakuzu comprendió a la perfección lo que quiso decir

- Ju...como quieras mi querido Hidan

El mas joven se sonrojó rápidamente; aún mas que antes. Su compañero comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con sus manos, ese rostro de porcelana, tibio

Hidan no sabia como comenzar, que hacer ante esa situación

- Nunca has hecho esto, verdad? - dijo el azabache

- No...jamás

- Uhm...lo imaginaba

De un empujón no tan brusco hizo caer a su compañero a su cama y le comenzó a besar tiernamente los labios

Hidan estaba feliz de saber que la persona que siempre quiso le correspondiera de la misma forma y que ahora le este mostrando sus sentimientos de la manera mas dulce, casi no podía creerlo.

Poco a poco Kakuzu comenzó a sacarle la molesta capa a Hidan e iba besando cada parte de su cuello y dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas mientras que el peliplata soltaba leves gemidos de placer hasta desvestirlo por completo de golpe, hasta que llegó al pezón del menor.

- Ju...

Comenzó a juguetear con su lengua mientras Hidan se retorcía de placer. Esa parte de su cuerpo estaba dura y caliente, era excitante.

- ah...uh...!!

Los sonidos que hacia Hidan hacia que Kakuzu se excitara aún mas de lo que ya estaba, alzó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero. Su rostro mostraba una expresión lujuriosa y a la vez tierna, de pronto una sensación inexplicable invadió a Kakuzu y comenzó a besar al peliplata, haciendo que su lengua recorriera toda esa cavidad nunca antes explorada por otro, y comenzó a masturbar el miembro ya erecto de su compañero.

El ojirrojo alzó el volumen de sus gemidos, cada vez eran más fuertes.

- ah...ah...AH!!...Ka...Ka-ku...zu..Kakuzu!! - separó un poco sus labios para poder hablar mejor pero era casi imposible por los gemidos que hacia

- dime... - dijo el moreno lamiéndose la boca y moviendo todavía sus manos en la hombría del menor.

- Aho...ah!!...ahora...ah!!...dime...uhm...lo...que...ah!!...ibas...a...decir...ah!!

- No...después, primero lo primero.

Hidan jaló a Kakuzu para darle otro beso, mas profundo y desesperado que los anteriores, como pidiendo algo. Hizo lo mismo que el mayor le había hecho, le quito poco a poco la ropa que poseía, con ayuda de el que se convertiría en mas que su compañero...sería su amante de ahora en adelante, hizo dejarlo en su misma situación. Kakuzu estaba empeñado en complacer al peliplata, le encantaba ese rostro lleno de lujuria y pasión. Rápidamente dejó los labios ya húmedos de su "uke" y se bajo directamente hasta su miembro y dejó de masturbarlo para introducirlo en su boca y comenzar a lamerlo como todo un experto. Los gemidos del peliplata ya no eran solo gemidos, se habían vuelto gritos de placer y de felicidad indescriptible y que nunca desearía que se acabe.

- ahhhh!!...Ka...ku...ahhh!!

Cada vez lamía mas y más; hasta morder suavemente su miembro erecto. De pronto y sin que el menor pudiera controlarlo, se le corrió todo en la boca de ojiverde, este rápidamente se puso encima del peliplata y chocó su nariz con la de él, con su boca chorreando hilos de semen, que se lo iba relamiendo como si fuera un exquisito jugo de frutas. La respiración agitada no le dejaba hablar muy bien pero se disculpo de la mejor manera posible.

- No...pude...controlarlo, perdo... - un beso profundo selló sus labios y no le dejó terminar con su disculpa

- No importa... - le decía en los pocos segundos que dejaba de besarlo, para volver a hacerlo y que así también el menor pruebe el dulce néctar que tenía en toda su boca - ...

El mayor sintió que tenía que dejar de complacerlo. Agarró las dos piernas del joven y las puso en posición para comenzar la parte más importante del "ritual". El peliplata se puso un poco nervioso de ver lo que seguía, y su compañero se dio cuenta

- Que pasa? - dijo con sarcasmo

- ...no nada...sigue

El mayor obedeció y rápidamente le ofreció dos de sus dedos al menor para que los lubricara con su propia saliva. El chico, con su piel de porcelana húmeda, gracias al sudor, comenzó a lamer de manera rápida y alocada los dos dedos de su pareja, una vez húmedos el mayor los ubicó en su entrada, castra y a simple vista, estrecha, comenzó a sobarle por encima, uno por uno fue metiendo sus dos dedos, haciendo círculos, provocando gemir al menor. Después agarró su miembro y comenzó a sobar la entrada del chico, como una horrible y torturoza espera

- ah...Ka...Kakuzu...que haces...ah...apúrate...ah!!

- no - se apresuró a decir el moreno con una expresión de sadismo en su rostro - tienes que pedírmelo

- que?...ah!!...no seas...ah!! malo!!

- ... - se aguantaba, le encantaba ver su rostro de desesperación, como si necesitara algo

- Kaku...ahhh!!...zu...vamos!...que quieres que haga!! - se sentó encima del mayor para ver su miembro erecto, que dicho sea de paso era mucho mas grande y grueso que el suyo, aunque eso le hacia sentir mejor, comenzó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo desesperadamente - vamos Kakuzu!!...hum!!...ya?!

El rostro de Hidan era un mar de emociones, lujuria, necesidad, desesperación, y lo hacia ver realmente sexy a los ojos de su pareja (NA: y de los míos tbm ¬)

- vamos...ya?...ah!!

- ...

Hidan comenzaba a inquietarse mas, y mas, hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo

- Kakuzu, ah!!...ah!! vamos!!...házmelo... - gritó desaforadamente y sin reserva alguna con una voz agitada

El mayor tampoco estaba hecho de piedra, y no resistió mas, agarró las caderas del chico e introdujo su miembro dentro del cuerpo del menor de una sola, que hizo gritar de placer absoluto y a la vez dolor al peliplata

- AHHHH!! - al principio le dolió mucho pero cada vez fue disminuyendo

- hum...cálmate...ya te va a pasar - lo tranquilizaba Kakuzu acariciándole la cabeza

- ...s...si

El azabache comenzó a mover rápidamente de arriba abajo las caderas del menor para que "la unión sea mas profunda" y el peliplata, sintiendo mas placer que dolor cruzó sus piernas alrededor de su pareja y sus brazos los puso encima de los hombros y apretó la cabeza del mayor en su cuello, mientras Kakuzu lo mordía levemente. Los movimientos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y rápidos.

Se formaron lagrimas en los ojos del peliplata, sentía que podía tocar el cielo con sus manos, sentía que su amante nunca lo dejaría y que todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, con tal de estar en esa situación toda la vida. Kakuzu lo había hecho sentir feliz, ya tenía un recuerdo de él que jamás lo olvidaría, así estén separados durante toda la eternidad. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro jamás se acabaría, porque ellos se separarían pero su pasión jamás (NA: es por eso que digo que el amor eterno no existe o solo dura 3 meses xD). Las embestidas estaban haciéndoles llegar al clímax, mientras los dos gritaban sus nombres, mientras los dos gritaban sus nombres

- ah!!...Kakuzu!!...

- Hi...Hidan!

- Kaku...ah!!...AHHH!! - lagrimas gruesas cayeron de los ojos rojos de Hidan, lagrimas no solo de placer y de alegría, sino también lagrimas de tristeza porque tanto él como su compañero presentían que el destino los iba a separar para siempre pero de alguna manera seguirían juntos en el fondo de sus corazones.

Al llegar al clímax terminaron con última embestida mas fuertes que las últimas

- ahhh!!...ah...ah...

- hum...hum...

Los dos cayeron rendidos a la cama y se taparon con la sabanas, Kakuzu retiro su miembro del cuerpo de Hidan, haciendo que este de un leve gemido, y lo abrazó haciendo que el rostro del peliplata repose encima de su pecho. Los dos estaban claramente agotados.

- ah...ah...Kakuzu, que es lo que me ibas a decir antes? - dijo con voz agitada

- hum...a...a...creo que ya lo sabes

- dímelo, por favor

- ... - dudó unos segundos, suspiró y dijo - te...te amo Hidan

- yo...yo también te amo

Kakuzu le depositó un tierno beso en su húmeda frente

- ya duérmete...mañana tenemos que hacer nuestra última misión juntos

- si...etto...Kakuzu

- dime

- gracias por este recuerdo inolvidable

- ya...ahora duérmete

- si

.: Fin :.

···································································································································

Holas de nuevo... ojala les guste este one-shot que estuvo un poco calenton 0 pero es ke nececitaba escribir uno asi (?) bueno bueno no lo iba a subir pero me convencieron asi ke solo les pido dejenme reviews y si este y mi otro fic TobiDei van bien piuenso hacer uno largote si es que la universidad y el tiempo me lo permiten :P

Baiii


End file.
